


I've pined for a thousand years,

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Season 3, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both Jack and Martha have a crush on the Doctor, but he doesn't even notice either of them. Or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's three thirty in the morning and I'm rlly tired. There's bound to be mistakes and I can't quite remember the canon plot so I made it up even though there rlly isn't much plot anyway.

"It's like when you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist," The Doctor said excitedly.

As he rushed out of the room, Jack looked to Martha. She sighed sadly.

"You too, huh?" He said softly.

Martha nodded. Jack and Martha moved to follow the Doctor, only to find him standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I know you exist," The Doctor said. "Both of you."

Jack and Martha glanced at each other quickly. The Doctor looked between them. He stepped back into the room and crossed back them.

"I'm sorry, Martha," The Doctor said.

Both Jack and Martha stared at the Doctor, in shock and disappointment respectively. The Doctor gave a small smile to each of them. He essentially lunged at Jack, arms slipping around his waist. Jack chuckled almost silently. He put his arms around the Doctor's neck, fingers threading through the bottom of his hair. He moved his hand forward and held the Doctor's jaw as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the Timelord's. The Doctor felt Jack smirk against his lips so he nibbled on Jack's bottom lip, earning only a groan.

Martha cleared her threat quietly.

"Oh! Of course, sorry," Jack said. He walked around the table and grabbed Martha by her waist. He dipped her as if they had been dancing and kissed her chastely.

"Captain!" The Doctor said. "That's not what she meant, Jack."

Jack shrugged.

"Are we not meant to be stopping something or saving someone or something?"

"Yes. Yes! I knew that, of course."

The Doctor laced his fingers through Jack's and ran out of the room. A single tear ran down Martha's cheek as she followed them out into the corridor.

When she reached the Doctor and Jack, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver pointed at the edges of a doorway. Jack was planting quick kisses along the Doctor's jaw.

"Captain, please," Martha said.

He looked up just as the Doctor got the door open. The three of them sprinted through the now open doorway and into the next corridor.

"I'm sorry Martha, but I've been waiting for this for far too long," Jack said looking sideways to Martha.

"Are you kidding me? Captain, I've been with him for months and he's not even looked at me twice. I guess now I know why... How long have you known him, then? A day?"

Martha looked at the Doctor but he kept his eyes ahead and stayed unusually quiet. He tightened his grip on Jack's hand.

"Try more than a century, miss."

Martha saved her breath for running but she looked sadly at the Doctor's hand holding Jack's tightly. She knew he didn't want to lose Jack again, and she couldn't get in the way of such obvious love they had for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was shit, I know. And I know it was rlly short but it's like four am and I'm bloody tired. I could possibly continue this, add in some smut if you guys want another chapter?


End file.
